


Together Through It All [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fanart, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Musician Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had believed in each other since they met in a detention during early high school. Together, they achieved all that they dreamed for.





	Together Through It All [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Band Or Singer AU” [D3]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
